Tough Love
by TheMysteriousLeahSmutPusher
Summary: Jacob has finally had enough of Bella yanking his chain. After a minor 'accident' with Leah Jacob believes he may have found a way to get over Bella - finally. Lemon Alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Twilight characters.

* * *

**

The roar of the motorcycle is loud, angry, volatile and so suitable to his current mood. With more force than needed Jacob puts down the kickstand but it snaps and he curses loudly as the engine is cut off. Something else he'd have to try and fix with his limited budget but, of course, Bella would brush it off and just 'give' him the money but only after he comes back to the Cullens' doorstep with his tail tucked in between his legs. Even after all these years, her heart having long stopped beating Jacob still finds himself attached to Bella Cullen.

She'd given up her life for 'love' so she called it towards one Edward Cullen and for the sake of her little 'Nudger'. Both mother and spawn had died during birth but Bella was the only one that Edward was willing to save at the time. His fear of the Volturri more than outweighing any sort of parental duties or obligations he felt towards the child.

Even after all these years Bella still held both Edward and _him_ responsible for the death of the baby. Like an idiot he has continued to go back to her, to suffer under the assault of her verbal attacks on him, his so-called 'friendship', his love for her and his promise to protect her which should've included her baby. In a fit of anger Jacob hops off the bike watching with black and narrowed eyes as the bike falls – falls like the world he had imagined for him and Bella did. He doesn't care if there are scratches on the body and in his rage he kicks it, the bike sliding across the cement floor and slamming into the wall hard, the same way Bella treated his heart.

"FUCK!" He screams in his blind rage.

How could Bella possibly pick a walking corpse over him? What did the bed-haired, lop-sided smile having, walking marble Calvin Klein _monster_ have that he was lacking? Was it the age thing? Bella got really pissed off at him when she found out that he'd stopped aging. Was it simply because he couldn't stop her aging as well, is that why she picked the leech? Was Leah actually right that Bella Swan 'was nothing more than a vain, spoilt bitch who'd sale her own parents' soul if it granted her eternal youth'.

Jacob's vision becomes blurry as he stomps over to his workbench and grabs a wrench. He needs to do something – anything with his hands. He needs something to distract him from Bella and his own stupidity. Why was he such a glutton for Bella's abuse? It's obvious she didn't love him like he loved her…loved? Did he not love Bella any longer? How could he after all of her abuse? Even Leah eventually stopped bitching everyone out after she no longer had to patrol with Sam. Why then did he keep coming? And why did he keep going back for more?

The answer was right in front of his face, right on the tip of his tongue but Jacob just couldn't see it, couldn't spit it out. Gripping the wrench tightly he turns and throws it, throws it hard as he can, not caring where it landed. He was throwing it as if it was his 'love' for Bella Swan – Cullen…whatever or whoever the fuck she was now. The point being she never was the girl he thought she was and he was a fool to not have seen it in the beginning – sooner.

Jacob is snapped out of his haze as he hears a sharp cry of pain followed by the haunting sound of the wrench hitting the ground. Slowly opening his eyes Jacob prays that the wrench hadn't hit anyone and instead it was just a cry of surprise, that she, whoever _she_ was, managed to dodge the steel projectile. Jacob's eyes widen, his stomach suddenly turns ice cold, his hands feel clammy and a shiver runs down his spine when he sees Leah hunched over, hissing in pain.

"Oh shit! Leah," Jacob cries as he runs over towards his pack mate. Her head is hung low, her right hand clutching the left side of her collarbone and her body trembling. "I – I didn't know you were there, Lee, honest!" Jacob cries out his apology as he stands in front of her, frozen for a moment unsure of what to do for her.

"What the hell, Jake!" Leah cries out before letting out another sharp cry of pain. "Why the hell are you just throwing tools?" Leah demands through clenched teeth.

"I – I'm sorry, Lee." Jacob apologizes again as if he hadn't heard a word she said. "Here let me see if it's broken or – or something." Jacob says as he gently touches her forearm.

"Don't!" Leah cries out causing Jacob to jump back in surprise. "You've – you've done enough already." She hisses out through tightly clenched teeth.

Jacob feels his throat go dry as Leah glances up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears, her cheeks flushed and her lips turned down into a pout. This glimpse only lasts for a moment as Leah turns around and begins to walk away from him.

For some reason in that moment Jacob saw a side of Leah that he had forgotten ever existed. She looked so vulnerable and small when he had looked at her. She wasn't the indestructible, trash-talking, smart-ass Leah Clearwater but someone – the thought is never finished as Leah's mumbled cursing reaches his ears.

Jacob's concern for Leah is quickly overridden by concern for himself. If Sam found out that he had hurt Leah whether intentional or unintentional he was guaranteed to be on graveyard patrol plus double for the rest of the summer. Quickly running forward Jacob grabs Leah by her elbow earning another cry of pain as the sudden motion jerks her aching collarbone.

"What the hell, Black." Leah demands and Jacob knows that she's pissed off at him as she has reverted back to calling him by his last name. "Put – put me down." Leah screams out as she struggles to break free of Jacob's hold.

"Just – just shut up." Jacob growls out as he scoops Leah up in his arms and carries her bridal style back into his garage.

He quietly thanks God that Leah isn't fighting him and he doesn't stop to think why it feels as if Leah is leaning deeper into his chest than is necessary. All he cares about is making sure that she has no reason to tell Sam that Jacob Black threw a wrench at her, for no apparent reason.

Jacob issues a soft apology to Leah as he shifts her in his arms so that his left hand is free and he swipes the workbench clear. Gently he places Leah on the bench, patting her arms and legs a couple of times as if to make sure that she hadn't suffered any more damage and to ensure that she wouldn't fall.

Leah raises an eyebrow as Jacob holds up his hands silently telling her to 'wait here'. Leah silently curses herself as she watches Jacob's ass as he darts out the garage, his jeans hanging seductively low. Rolling her eyes and letting out a frustrated huff of air she regains control over her hormones. After all Jacob Black was still pining over his corpse love, Bella Cullen.

Running into the house Jacob opens up the fridge and grabs the first frozen bag that he sees and runs back to the garage. He slows down his run to a light jog trying to catch Leah's scent to see if she may have made a dash for it while his back was turned. Looking in the garage he lets out a sigh of relief to see her sitting on the bench right where he left her.

"I – I got something to put over it." Jacob says walking in.

Jacob swallows the lump in his throat as he takes in Leah's full appearance. Her legs are bare to him as she's only wearing a simple pair of tiny jogging shorts. It's been a while that he's taken the time to notice how long Leah's legs are, the soft bronze look to them and the defined muscles underneath the skin. Her breasts are full and even though he's still about ten feet away from her, he can see down her tank. His cock slowly begins to twitch noticing how her breasts sit so close together, so tight and snug. Her hair has grown out since first joining the pack and now sits a few inches past her shoulders looking well cared for, silky, shiny and but still strong, durable – like he could fist it and –

Shaking his head Jacob takes in a deep breath hoping that the scent of his arousal isn't prominent.

"Move your hand and put this on it." Jacob orders walking up to Leah and doing everything within his power to focus on the hand that is covering the wound. It's not working out very well as Jacob can't help but notice how small Leah's hand is seeing the muscles at the back of her hand clenching tightly to her shoulder. His dick immediately begins thinking how good it'd feel to have her grip him, stroking him up and down.

"Here," Jacob says quickly closing the gap in between them. He ignores Leah's surprised look and the short intake of air as his hips forces her legs open and his hand removes hers from the wound.

It's a bright blue, purple and black bruise on her collarbone with the colors getting lighter the further from the epicenter of the initial hit. It looks like some kind of flower blossoming on her tanned skin contrasting. The frozen bag is forgotten as Jacob gently traces a finger across Leah's collarbone earning a low hiss followed by a moan. The sound sends another twitch straight to his dick as he turns to look at Leah to find her eyes closed, her white teeth barely visible as she's biting down on her bottom lip her whole appearance taking that of pure sexual bliss.

"It's not broken." Jacob states, his voice sounding deeper and huskier then he had intended.

"That's good." Leah breathes out her eyes not opening.

Looking at Leah's neck and her bruise Jacob finds himself debating over what he should do next. He _knows_ he should put ice on the bruise and put as much space in between him and Leah as possible. Yet, he now has a desire to lick her neck, to taste her skin and feel her thighs tighten around him.

Jacob can feel his chest tightening as his body is at war with itself. There's a part of him that is fighting against the urges to kiss Leah, to taste her, to bury his quickly growing dick deep within her heated pussy because of the Alpha command Sam imposed after it first came to light about Leah's 'heat'. The other part of him is a small voice that is fighting against the command, telling him to take the female, to claim the she-wolf as his and to then claim his birthright.

Leah slowly opens her eyes as Jacob's finger has remained resting just at the base of her throat. His eyes are locked intently on her collarbone, his eyes black now, his chest heaving and his jaw clenched tightly. The look upon his face is a mixture of frustration and something else that she's not quite sure that she can place or really want to place. All she knows is that it has her own heart racing and panties starting to soak.

"Jake," Leah breathes out and finds her breathe caught as Jacob leans in closer to her the heat of his body going right through her clothes and directly to her skin as if they weren't even there. He growls at her in warning, his lips mere inches from hers and left hand resting on her thigh, squeezing the flesh there.

Jacob's nostrils flare as he picks up a sweet and delicious scent, a scent that has his whole body tingling with excitement. Instinctually, he leans in another deep growl rumbling from his chest and to his great pleasure Leah lets out a soft whimper as her head rolls over to the side exposing her neck, the soft, sweet and elegant neck that he wants to lavish with kisses and nips. A smirk escapes his lips as he leans in, burying his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and basking in her warmth.

Flicking out his tongue Jacob moans from the sweet taste as Leah moans from the tantalizing pleasure. Jacob's confidence grows at Leah's willingness to give her body up to him completely. It's a new feeling knowing that someone, a female, wants him just as bad as he wants her. Jacob already knows that there isn't anyone else in Leah's life for him to compete with. The two have gotten closer over the years since becoming wolves and dealing with the rejection from the ones that they love. Leah was no Bella but then again…Bella wasn't his 'ideal Bella' either. Leah wouldn't dick him around at least not in the bad way like Bella did and who better to help him forget about Bella then Leah Clearwater? The girl, who already hated her with a passion, would slap the taste out of his mouth for speaking her name and would probably ride every last drop of cum out of his dick to make him focus on something else.

"I can smell your pussy, Lee." Jacob whispers huskily against Leah's neck.

Leah's back arches at Jacob's words, words she's fantasized about him saying and from his heated breathe fanning over her flesh.

"You smell so good." Jacob continues on his hands moving down to grip Leah's thighs and bring her closer to his body. "I can only imagine how good you smell when you're in heat." Jacob adds as Leah's legs wrap around his waist. He can feel the heat coming off of her pussy as she begins to grind against him.

"You want me, don't you?" Jacob hisses out, his hips thrusting up to meet Leah's hips.

"Yes, Jake," Leah moans out and that is the only confirmation that Jacob needs. His dick now painfully hard as he pulls back a little from the bench, his hands slip into Leah's shorts and gripping her bare ass.

Leah cries out, her hips bucking uncontrollably as Jacob suddenly latches onto her collarbone, his lips sucking on the still tender flesh and his teeth nipping at the mark. The bruise had already started healing the moment Leah put her hand over the mark and would heal in about half an hour. Somehow the bruise had become a center of both pleasure and pain as Jacob's whole mouth is focused on that one area, his tongue circling and easing the pain that Jacob's teeth is leaving.

Jacob groans as he places Leah down on her feet, her lower back pressed against the edge of the workbench, his mouth moving up her shoulder and neck covering her in sharp nips. Jacob's hands running up the outside of her thighs, past her hips, along her ribs and finally turning in to squeeze her breasts. He squeezes them hard and pulls back to see the fleshy mounds fitting in his palms perfectly – as if they were made to fit his hands and his hands alone.

Jacob watches with a deep hunger as Leah's back arches pushing her breasts into his hands, her stomach against his and her hips against his aching groin. Her full lips are parted and her pink tongue is calling to him. He debates with himself for a moment as he's briefly reminded of a time when he was younger and he wanted to taste Leah's lips, feel those soft pillows pressed against his and feel her tongue against his. She'd be the first girl he's kissed since Bella and for a moment Jacob feels a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach worried that the kiss will be nothing like the one he shared with Bella – that he'll not feel anything. The moment Leah's lids open to look at him, her hazel eyes now a dark, rich brown does he forego that fear and dive right in, his tongue immediately seeking hers out and Jacob is surprised to find out that kiss is something more. Leah is kissing him back with a strong passion and fervor that was lacking in the kiss with Bella's. It doesn't taste of desperation, lies, false hope and promises but of something new, something promising and something that could be so fucking fantastic.

Leah's hands fist Jacob's hair pulling him impossibly closer as their tongues caress and explore one another. She's not sure exactly what is going on and why but truth be told, she doesn't give a damn. Her body is aching for him, screaming for him. She wants him, all of him. She needs him to be here and all over her at the same time. Her body shivers as she feels one of Jacob's hands trail down her stomach, stopping at the elastic band of her shorts, his fingers stroking and teasing her flesh feeling her muscles spasm and twitch under his touch. Resting a hand on his shoulder Leah hisses as Jacob's hand slips underneath the material, the pad of his hand sliding down to her clit.

"You shave, huh?" Jacob asks with a small smirk. Leah can only dumbly nod her head as she feels his fingers dance over her clit before continuing down to her wet pussy. "And you're wet, already? Somebody really wants this, huh?" Jacob asks with a smug grin on his face as he simultaneously thrust his dick into her side and slides two fingers deep within her pussy.

"Jake!" Leah cries out, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping into the perfect 'O'.

"Shit, your pussy is so hot, Lee." Jacob growls out as he slides out and slides back into Leah again to his knuckles. "And you're so tight – you're just squeezing two of my fingers. You're going to feel so good around my dick."

"Yes, I – please put it inside of me." Leah pleads as she reaches down and desperately struggles to unfasten Jacob's jeans.

"You want me or my dick?" Jacob asks with a frown, watching Leah's fingers fumble with the fasten before they pull down the zipper. He's not stopped his rough assault on her pussy enjoying the feeling of her juices soaking his fingers, hand and he's certain soon his wrist.

"I want it all, Jake." Leah pants out before finally moaning as she gets his pants down and her hand gripping his giant cock. It's huge, hard, and hot and looks so delicious now that it's finally before her. _This_ is what her dreams have been full of. "I want you, Jake."

Leah's panted out words is music to Jacob's ears. It's what he's wanted to hear that he was wanted, badly, desperately by someone. With Leah's small, tight hand gripping his dick, her fingers skillfully massaging his head he feels the need to claim Leah, to make her his because if he claims her, after she submits, she'll belong to him and no one else.

Looking deep into her eyes he suddenly feels stupid for having not seen it before, the small sparkle in her eyes that she's only had when he was around. The way her presence was always there, always supportive and being nothing but honest with him even when he didn't want to hear it.

"I want you too, Lee." Jacob breathes out as he rams his fingers into her over and over again. Hoisting her up on his bench Jacob doesn't relent in his assault as the wolf inside of him only wants to see his female cum for him, to hear her scream his human's name in pleasure before he ravishes her.

Quickly snatching her shorts down Jacob latches onto Leah's exposed clit, sucking on the nub being careful to not get too excited and bite down on the sensitive flesh. Her juices smell so sweet and he knows that he'll not wipe his bench off anytime soon just so that he can hold on to Leah's scent, the smell of her wet sex, of her lustful and erotic desire for him.

Leah feels herself nearing her breaking point with Jacob's fingers attacking wet pussy, his fingers curling and twisting deep within her while his lips and tongue work furiously on her clit, his growls, moans and groans pushing her harder and harder to the edge.

"Cum on Lee," Jacob growls out before capturing Leah's lips with his on. "Let me taste you, Leah. I promise you once you cum for me, let me see you cum, I'll fuck you senseless." Jacob breathes out, his eyes quickly shifting between Leah's beautiful, wet shaved pussy and back to her face.

Leah can feel her orgasm is so close, her body trembling violently as she begins to see white spots in her vision. Her body is building up to the most powerful orgasm she's ever had before. With one thrust Leah orgasms, her back arching like a bow and her walls clenching down tightly on Jacob's fingers. She becomes deaf to the world around her, her eyes shut tightly as her body continues to tremble from the aftershocks of her orgasm that she doesn't hear the deep angry growl from the garage door or notice Jacob's fingers suddenly gone. The blood pounding in her ears and swollen clit blocks out the angry voices, the snarling, growling and the threats being thrown between the two wolves. Slowly coming down from her high, Leah blinks her eyes, her body spent and a small smile playing on her lips. The warmth that Jacob's body and attention has given her suddenly turns cold as she sees the violently shaking wolf standing across from Jacob with a look of murder and hurt in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer.

Setting: 3 1/2 years after the marriage of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. The pack split did not take place as Bella gave birth (term used loosely) early and Edward chose to save Bella over the fetus. So the Cullens have remained allowing Bella to adjust to her new lifestyle. The Denali chick never saw Jacob frolicking through the woods with the kid and never went to the Volturri to snitch on the Cullens.

I thought this was necessary to clear up any possible confusion.

* * *

He was so wrapped up into this moment, this moment of pure, unbridled and unfettered bliss. It was freeing watching Leah near her climax, to have had a hand in bringing her up the mountain, easing her closer and closer to the edge of the cliff and now watching the look of ecstasy as she jumped off the edge and was now falling. Watching her juices spill out over his hand, smelling her release and hearing her cries of pleasure has Jacob on the edge himself. Just seeing Leah cum for him, lose herself and give her self-control up fully to him has his chest filling up with a sense of pride and wholeness that not even Bella had been able to give him.

Closing his eyes Jacob takes in a deep breath to calm down and to savor the moment. Leaning down he laps at Leah's juices, moaning at the combination of his skin and her honey. He wants to share the taste with her, to feel her wrap her arms around his neck again, bury her hands into his hair willing his body to be as close as possible.

He's only vaguely aware of the angry growl echoing in the garage and for a moment passes it off as his own. But just as he's about to taste Leah's sweet, pouty lips again does he feel a hot hand on his forearm that snatches him away from his prize does he become aware of the intruder.

His own growl is caught in his chest as his back slams against the side of the Rabbit momentarily knocking the wind out of him. The wolf is enraged, pissed that someone would dare be bold enough to interrupt his private moment with the she-wolf. Opening his eyes Jacob sees Seth standing before him, his brows furrowed, his eyes a deep black and his entire body tensed and ready for a fight.

"What the fuck are you doing?" They both snarl at each other simultaneously. The overlapping of their voices and demands infuriates them both.

Jacob stands up quickly looking over at Leah, her body still falling and he can't help the smug grin that he's pushed to her the point of not even caring – not caring that her legs are spread wide eagle letting the whole world look at her sex. But the realization also angers Jacob because this is something that no one else should see – should bear witness to, not even her own brother.

"Go home, Seth." Jacob growls out, his fists clenching tightly as he stares down the younger man.

"I'm taking Leah with me." Seth snaps back.

"The hell you are. She's staying here – she's mine!" Jacob growls out as his own body begins to violently shake.

"She's not _yours_ and you're not supposed to even be able to touch her." Seth growls out as he looks over at Leah with hurt, sad eyes. The hurt is gone as Leah looks up at him, her mouth hanging open and fear in her eyes that are returning back to their usual hazel coloring. "Sam _forbade_ you from touching her."

Jacob snorts at Seth's remark about Sam 'forbidding' him from doing anything. The command had weighed on him for a moment but there was just something so _freeing_ about Leah. It seemed as if there wasn't anything he couldn't do as long as she was beside him.

"Seth," Leah cries hopping down from the bench. Jacob looks on with a deep frown as Leah quickly pulls up her shorts and moves to grab Seth's arm.

"Seth!" Jacob growls out in a warning tone as Seth snatches his arm away from Leah. Jacob can see the hurt on Leah's face and he swallows down the urge to phase and rip Seth to pieces – for interrupting them and then for hurting Leah's feelings.

"You stay the hell away from her." Seth snaps as he grabs Leah's hand, pushing her body behind his as if shielding her from Jacob.

"That's not gonna happen, Seth." Jacob states calmly as he rolls out his shoulders and adjusts his pants. He still has a raging hard-on and his dick is dead set on having Leah, and only Leah, ease his pain.

"How could you?" Seth asks in a low voice, his eyes looking down at the ground. Jacob pauses for a moment hearing Seth's voice now toned down.

None present are clear who the question is directed at but there's something sobering about Seth's tone. Biting her lip Leah leans against Seth's back, her head resting on his right shoulder blade. Jacob lets out a heavy sigh as his wolf slowly eases back letting the human come forward.

"She's m," Seth begins but is cut off as Jacob apologizes.

"Look Seth I – I get why you're upset." Jacob says combing a hand through his hair. A shiver shoots down his spine as his palm rests at the nape of his hair, the pressure reminding his body of Leah's fingers as she kissed him passionately. "She's your sister and you don't want her with just anybody."

"What about Bella?" Seth snaps. Jacob's eyes narrow at the question thrown at him. Sure there was a time, hell – a few hours ago, when his failed relationship with Bella being thrown in his face was a sore subject matter.

"What about her?" Jacob asks noticing Leah leaning around Seth's shoulder to look at him. It's funny how Jacob hasn't noticed how much Seth has grown, when he joined the pack Leah was still taller than him but now she looked like the little sister.

Looking down Seth notices the look being exchanged between the two and growls at it.

"Stay the hell away from her." Seth growls out before turning and walking out of Jacob's garage with Leah in tow.

Jacob watches with mixed emotions as Leah is dragged away into the woods. He misses her body already but he finds himself missing her voice. His garage suddenly sounds so empty, hollow and vast. Leah always seemed to stop by when he needed something to keep him occupied – this is the first time that their relationship had taken such a physically intimate role. Usually Leah would sit in the garage, listen to him bitch and whine about Bella, tell him he was a whiny lapdog for the leeches and needed to man up. He'd throw an insult back at her and she'd give it right back. Their remarks never crossed the 'too personal' lines that involved explaining why the other person didn't love them. After so long either Leah would leave telling him to call her 'after your balls dropped' or they'd go together somewhere and eat, interacting with their pack mates and the whole reason for their argument would be forgotten.

Today their routine had been thrown off and Jacob can't help but wonder what would've progressed after both of their bodies had been spent – what would've been left? As he thinks about it, the silence engulfing him, Jacob knows the answer already. There would've been something more there, a strong sense of satisfaction, a glow of victory in finding something – no, not just something but finally seeing the obvious, seeing that which was in front of his face the whole time.

The realization brings the hunger back full on for Leah, to feel her soft skin under his hands, to run his lips over the curves of her body, feel her warm breathe fanning his face as they both work to their shared release. Jacob growls deep in this chest as his groin begins to ache, his stomach tightening and every instinct in his body is telling him to run after her, to take her away from her over protective brother and finish what they started.

Shaking his head Jacob walks over and picks up the dropped wrench, the wrench that started it all, that changed the usual routine between him and Leah. Clearing his throat Jacob puts the wrench back on the bench and begins to clean up trying to clear his head, forget Leah's small, warm and soft body pressed up against his. Forget that only minutes ago she was before him, orgasming, crying out his name.

Jacob groans realizing that he's fighting a losing battle as Leah's scent still surrounds him, her pooled juices dripping off the edge of his workbench. Pressing his hands down on the workbench he takes in a deep breath. He can feel the muscles in his back twitching as he stares down at the wet spot on his bench. Pushing away he walks out of the garage desperate to get away from Leah's scent, away from her arousal and to hopefully calm his down.

Leah's scent seems to have clung to him, his entire body surrounded in Leah's soft, unique wolf and feminine scent. His skin breaks out into goose bumps thinking about her light touch on his skin, her lips peppering his neck in light kisses once the tables are turn and she's working to bring him to his release.

Jacob lets out a frustrated groan as he storms into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He knows that if he's going to get Leah back without alienating both of them that he's going to have to get his hormones and wolf in check. Sam is a given problem but Jacob has proved that he can break the alpha command if he wants to bad enough and he really wants Leah so bad right now. But Leah and Seth are close, both looking out for one another and having the other's back. In the beginning, Seth was just a kid and wanted to hang out with the 'guys' more than his sister but as he's gotten older his relationship with Leah has gotten stronger as well. It makes sense considering the amount of years that separate them. Jacob has gotten a lot closer to Rachel as he's gotten older and the difference in their abilities has grown smaller.

Stripping off his jeans Jacob steps into the shower letting the warm water hit his overheated body. Cold water never did anything as their bodies were geared to automatically warm them up but warm water tricked the body into cooling down a bit so as not to overheat them.

Ducking his head under the shower Jacob can feel the hundreds upon thousands of droplets of water racing down his body. The feel of the water following each of his curves calms down his heart rate. Licking his lips he can still taste Leah along with the water. With his eyes closed he pictures Leah in front of him, her hair wet, sticking to her head and neck like after they've gone cliff diving. The water becomes her fingers tracing the lines of his cheeks, jaws, nose and even his forehead. He feels her hands trailing down his neck, his shoulders and to his chest. Her fingers splaying across his pecs as she gives them a good squeeze before letting her index fingers toy and circle around his dark nipples.

Jacob's head rolls back as Leah leans forward and licks his nipple, her tongue dancing and swirling around the nub before biting down. He can feel her warm hands slowly trailing down his stomach, her fingers tracing the contours of his abs causing his muscles to flex under her touch. He can see her smirking up at him, her eyes that beautiful dark, lustful look. Licking his own lips he watches closely as Leah's hand trails down lower, teasing the hairs just above the base of his hard and ready dick.

Jacob's hand grips the base of his dick tightly earning a hiss but he loosens his hold – Leah wouldn't hold him so tightly right away. He knows that she'd tease him, slowly build him up even though he's ready to burst right now, torture him. His hand slowly strokes up and down his length.

Jacob can just imagine it being Leah's hand, her grip tightening at the base of his head before letting her thumb rub across his wet head. Jacob takes in a shaky breath as Leah begins to quicken her pace, her firm breasts pressing into his as her tongue strokes and teases his lips. Her breathe is warm and smells so good.

"You feel so good, Jake." She coos into his ear pressing him against the shower wall. The sudden cold makes Jacob's back arch as his hips buck uncontrollably in her hand. "I must be making you feel good, huh, Jake?" She asks with a soft chuckle.

Jacob swallows hard and breathes out a shaky 'yea' as Leah jerks him off harder. Her lips are against his Adam's apple occasionally nipping as it bobs up and down before her.

"Gawd, Jake, your dick is so big," Leah pants out as Jacob wraps an arm around her waist pulling her body closer. "You promised me that you were going to fuck me senseless," Jacob moans out Leah's name, her voice sounding so soft and filled with mock hurt and disappointment.

"Jesus Lee," Jacob groans out as he feels his stomach and his balls begin to tighten.

"You're close, aren't you?" Leah states more so than questions. "Well since you tasted me I think it's only fair that I return the favor back." Leah whispers and Jacob's eyes roll into the back of his head as he feels Leah's body slowly lowers. Her breasts pressing against his stomach, pushing against his dick as it slides up through the valley of her breasts. "Cum in my mouth, Jake." Leah says before licking her lips and sliding his length into her mouth.

All it takes is a few more strokes for Jacob to finally cum, his hand jerking his dick roughly as he cums hard picturing those soft, pretty lips of Leah. His sticky white cum squirting on her lips as she greedily licks them clean and takes him fully back into her mouth to swallow all of him.

Taking a deep breathe he tries to calm down but he feels light-headed, the light over the sink is too bright even with the curtain closed and the warm water now feels like cold pinpricks on his skin. Washing his hands clean Jacob softly groans as he quickly washes the rest of his cum off of his stomach and curtain.

As he finishes up with his shower there is only one thought ringing inside of Jacob's head and that is - _I _need _Leah Clearwater_.

* * *

Well I'm impressed by the amount of Blackwater support there is out there. You girls just flock to the smut, don't you? Only a few managed to guess correctly who showed up. This was meant to be another part to the 'Sibling Love' shorts but I won't do you all like that. I hate becoming invested in a story and then it turns around and slaps you in the face with something totally so unexpected.

Meaning that there will be two sides to this story. The original 'forbidden' side that...I won't lie will lead to a JacobxLeahxSeth lemon. And then this new Blackwater story side since you Blackwater fans are NOT afraid to own up to your need, love, desire and lust for smut.

So thank you all for reading and encouraging me to keep on writing. Even if you're only encouraging me and wooing me to write more Blackwater smut. I will do my best.


End file.
